KokoroSupernatural
by Nats and Sats
Summary: This is not really a Shugo Chara and Precure cross but it does have elements from these animes.  It is actually an anime that we made up! Please read it is pretty good and please review kindly! ENJOY!
1. Hikari's

"Guys did you see that?" A girl with honey blonde hair tied up in a ponytail asks her friends while pointing to the portables at the back of the school.

"What are you talking about Mayumi, the school looks as normal as it ever has?"

"That light over there, it looks like a mini sun. It looks as if it is going somewhere," What she was pointing to, the others could not see.

"You're crazy,"

"I am not! Can't you see it?"

"No, are you losing your mind?"

"Definitely NOT! Well even if you guys can't see it I'm going to follow it, catch ya later!" Mayumi ran after the strange light while her friends laughed at her. "Some friends they are,"

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh my god did you just see that Akiko?" A girl with long red hair tied up in a ponytail asked her best friend franticly.

"What is it now, are you seeing things again?"

"Yes but this time it's real! It's a unicorn! Over there!" Yuri pointed over towards the oval but all Akiko could see was the normal lunch time scene. "BLOODY HELL THERE IS A UNICORN OVER THERE!"

"Um Yuri, there isn't,"

"YES THERE IS AND I'M GONNA FOLLOW IT SO SEE YOU AT THE HALF WAY BELL!"

"Fine then, good luck!"

* * *

Mayumi arrived puffing and panting at a tunnel next to the oval. "That's weird, I've never seen that before,"

"Yeah neither," Yuri said scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Who are you?" Mayumi asked the girl that had just arrived.

"I am Sasaki Yuri, what are you doing here Inoue-san?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well you are the star basketball player, the whole school knows you,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, nice to meet you Yuri, but please, just call me Mayumi,"

"Ok, so..." Yuri was cut off when a draft of hot air pulled the two girls into the tunnel. The girls then tumbled onto a soft, mossy ground. They looked up to find that the strange light and the unicorn were right in front of them. "So the light was real,"

""You followed the light?"

"Yes, so I assume you followed the unicorn?"

"Yes, finally, someone else who sees weird things,"

"I know it's about time right?" Yuri and Mayumi laughed as the light grew bigger until it burst to reveal a beautiful woman. "Sasaki Yuri and Inoue Mayumi, I am Queen Amora of the spirit world. You two are no ordinary girls. You two are Hikari's, a rare breed of human who have the hearts and souls to become Guardians. These Guardians protect the spirits and send the bad ones back to their own world. That is why you have been seeing things this past year,"

"Oh I get it,"

"You two both have to become Guardians to serve your world and mine, not many Hikari's are left in the world so it is harder to find Guardians. When all the Hikari's are gone, the bad spirits will take over this world like they have taken over mine. It is you responsibility to restore peace to both worlds. Do you accept?"

"Well, it sounds like you need help so of course!" Mayumi accepted happily.

"I guess, if Mayumi's doing it then I guess I will too,"

"Thank you both, you willingness to help has given hope to those of my world. In time, we will find more Hikari's to become Guardians with you. Mayumi, you are Guardian of the Heart and Yuri you are Guardian of the Soul. Please take these fairies as gifts of our gratitude, but they are also your Guardians," Queen Amora made to eggs appear in front of her. She then moved her hand over them and they hatched into a pegasus foal and a baby dragon. Mayumi, Kokoro is your fairy, she will help you along your road to success and Yuri, Tamashi is your fairy who will also help you,"

"Aren't fairies little people with wings?"

"Yes, but you can also get animal fairies like these. Good luck my children and I will see you again all in good time. Farewell," With that Queen Amora and her unicorn formed into the light and floated up to the sky before disappearing back into their world.


	2. Goblins

Yuri arrived, puffing and panting, at her classroom. She was just seconds late. She could already see the sensei in the classroom, about to start the lesson. The sensei looked away and Yuri opened the door and ran quickly to her chair "What happened to the half way bell?" Akiko asked as she fiddled with the yellow bow in her plait.

"I followed that unicorn and it turns out that I am a Guardian of the spirit world. Has he marked the roll yet?"

"No, you're lucky, but I still don't believe the unicorn story,"

"Fine whatever, you probably never will anyway," Yuri turned her had as she finished the sentence as she could her footsteps, by the sounds of it someone was running. "Sasaki-san,"

"Hai," Yuri replied still looking out the window, when four girls came running around the corner. One, Yuri immediately recognized a Mayumi, the other three she didn't really notice. Mayumi opened the door and the four of them walked in. "There you are Inoue-san, Hayashi-san, Ogawa-san and Miura-san. What took you so long?"

"We didn't know that the new classes had been put up during 4th period and so we went to our old classes. Gomenasai sensi,"

"That's ok girls, it's understandable. Class change over is always hard and sometimes you forget. Take your seats," The girls sat down, Mayumi behind Yuri and the others scattered around the classroom as most of the seats were already taken. Half of the lesson had passed before the girls spoke to each other. "Psst, Mayumi, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, what do you think it was?"

"I dunno…" Yuri was cut off by a tap at the window. Kokoro and Tamashi were outside.

"Excuse me sensei! I need to go to the bathroom!" Mayumi jumped up, interrupting the class. "Me too!" Yuri jumped up in front of her.

"Alright girls but you better hurry, we are getting to an important bit.

'Hai!" As the girls rushed out of the classroom a scream sounded form the next classroom.

"Come out! Guardian, Illumination!"

A shining light appears as the transformations occur.

"Guardian of the Heart, KokoroSupernatural!" With a frilly pink skirt, flowing yellow and blue top, yellow hair in two ponytails and a hot pink HeartBow, Mayumi transformed.

"Guardian of the Soul, KokoroSupernatural!" With a black and white checkered dress, bright red hair in two ponytails and a fiery HeartBow, Yuri transformed.

As the last changes in appearance took place, the girls shouted in harmony, "Reveal the spirits in your heart, KokoroSupernatural!"

Now as Guardians, he girls rushed into the classroom to find a goblin causing havoc. Instinctively, Yuri jumped up and kicked the goblin in the chest. Mayumi followed by sending him flying towards the wall. "Everyone, get out of the way!" Mayumi shouted at the people who had stayed in the class rather than outside to watch the action. "Guardian…Kokoro…PURIFY!"

The girls danced in the spirit world while their KokoroTacts formed in the air above them. Two batons with a heart and a peace sign on their heads slowly began to shine. Finally, the Guardians were back in their own world with their tacts in their hands as they shouted the last word, purify. They pointed their tacts towards the enemy and the goblin disappeared, gone, back to the spirit world. Mayumi waved her baton and rainbow light spread across the classroom, clearing all the mess and destruction.

"You guys missed all the action!" Kyoko told her friends during the 5th and 6th period break. "I know, it was like a video game!" Akiko jumped up and down.

"Those girls were so awesome! I wonder where they came from!" Suzu fiddled with her hair while she imagined being a Gauradian.

"Hmph,' Hotaru grunted, leaning back in her chair.

"What's wrong Hotaru-chan?"

"Nothing much, just, well, you guys smile too much,"

"WHAT!" The girls chorused, "How can anyone laugh and smile too much?"

"Hmph I dunno, that's just my opinion, and Akiko, you play too many video games, your eyes are turning square,"

"How dare you say that! And eyes don't turn square!"

"Hey Hotaru, why do you have red eyes?" Mayumi questioned her strange coloured eyes.

"Because red eyes are awesome!" Yuri beamed as she said the word red.

""Don't you think they are a bit…unnatural?"

"Hmph whatever, criticize my eyes. Go ahead, say whatever you want, I don't care,"

"And what is is with your hair? Did you dye it a darker green? And why did you spike it up?"

"Because I felt like it and Mayumi, you ask too many questions," Hotaru continued to criticize her group of friends.

"What do you mean? You're just being a GOBLIN!" Mayumi stated and before she could start another question the sensei had arrived for their next class.


End file.
